Dark Waters
by humilau
Summary: Marlon receives a call, a desperate plea of help, from an old friend. Can he help bring Grimsley out a pit of depression and despair? PoolSharkshipping, Marlon x Grimsley (Shizui/Giima) (NOTE: This is only a quick draft intro, so it will be updated in time)


**DARK WATERS**

**[Authors note: Here's a quick draft opening for this story I'm working on right now. I know it's kind of weird pairing, but I think this has the potential to be something huuuumongously sexy! The story explores the complicated relationship between the optimistic go-getter, Marlon, and a depressed Grimsley, struggling to come to terms with fame, fortune and depression. I know the starting's practically nothing but I assure ya there's gonna be some rough stuff coming up ahead (and of course some HOT sex), so do stay tuned for more!]**

_Location: The Pokemon Gym, Humilau City. Time: 1800 HRS._

It was over. With a wave of a pokeball and a flash of bright red light, Wailord disappeared. The wingulls dancing in the sky above them all chirped in a chorus of victory.

"That's it then. Well, congratulations ma man! You sure had me on edge throughout the whole battle. Those moves of that totally rad Electivire of yours! Totally swept me away! Twas a knarly battle bro, and you know it! You def gots the whole package fo sure. Hang tight."

With a quick dive, Marlon swam his way across the pool towards the challengers podium, spectacularly leaping out from the water like a Mantine, and onto the platform. From the back pocket of his diving suit, he grabbed a shiny, teardrop shaped badge. The tall and muscular man smiled.

"Here sailor…betcha lookin' for this? It's the Wave Badge man, and it's yours."

"Jee, thanks Marlon!" exclaimed the challenger, barely containing his joy and positively beaming at the sight of his new badge.

That was it.

"Keep on trainin' the way that you do and i'm sure you'll go as far as the waves take ya. Alright bro, i'm out! Shoots!"

_Whistles._

It's been a long, tough day for the gym leader of Humilau City. After three consecutive battles, all Marlon wanted to do was take a long swim with his pokemon, and enjoy the gentle ocean current.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

_'As if you don't do that often enough, huh'_, he thought to himself.

The ocean around these parts were particularly breathtaking. The waters gleamed a rich satin turquoise in the bright sunlight, and it was always sunny, with the cool ocean breeze coming in from the north keeping temperatures perfect. It was paradise.

Giving a final wave to his challenger, Marlon made his way down the platform steps, and headed towards the gym leaders room. It was a small office room, with a decent view of the ocean. Marlon nearly never sets foot in here, except to transfer his injured pokemon via the Pokeporter back to the city's Pokemon Centre for treatment. The room was empty, except for a young man by the name of Enzio, one of his trainees, who not only served as the gym caretaker for the day, but referee to his matches that week too. After passing Wailord's pokeball to Enzio, Marlon proceeded back to the outer wall of the gym, and onto the leader's podium.

Marlon had spent most of his life in Humilau, training with water-typed pokemon. He loved everything that had to do with the ocean, and he practically grew up alongside his Mantine, whom he befriended at the age of 8. His mastery of water-types also earned him the status of Unova's newest elected gym leader, an honour that made him into nothing less of an idol here in this humble seaside resort city.

The Humilau gym, built on the edge of the city's northernmost beach, had a massive glass exterior that literally opened up into the Undella Sea. It was here, the gym leaders podium, where Marlon spends most of his evenings. Marlon looked out into the sunset. The sun was drowning in a stew of infinite cirrus clouds, painting the ocean a choppy shade of vermillion. It was natures orgasm. It was simply beau-beau.

"Hey! Jellyman! You up fo a quick swim?" He shouted into the pool, which occupied roughly eighty percent of the gyms floor.

_"Jell! Jell! Jellicent!"_

Marlon ran his fingers through his quiff.

With a solidly propelled jump, the tall gym leader made two full somersaults in the air, before nose diving into the cool waters with a resounding splash. The pool itself opened up into the ocean, so the waters stayed warm all year round. From somewhere behind him, he could sense Jellicent nudging him with one of its tentacles.

Marlon looked at it, and gave it an 'ok' sign.

Reaching over to the string of poke balls around his well toned waist, he released his Mantine and Carracosta. With a quick underwater wave, he then led the way out of the gym through the pool opening.

The three of them spent the remainder of the evening enjoying the ocean. In a few months he would be turning 20, but deep down, he knew he still was a kid at heart. It was a good life. You work hard, you play fucking harder. That's what he'd always thought, and thats what life's all about.

It was about 7.50, and after an hour spent frolicking in the ocean, that Marlon heard someone call his name from the gym.

"Hey! Dude! Mister Fisher dude, come back! You've got a call man!"

It was Enzio.

Marlon, who was riding on top of his Carracosta somewhere close to the seaside, looked up at the gym to see his disciple waving his hands frantically.

"Time to hit the sack guys."

The large prehistoric pokemon propelled him back towards the gym. It was dark now, and the impressive lights from the cavernous building illuminated the entire cove below.

"Whats up, Enzy ma man." said Marlon, jumping onto the platform, shaking water off his dark raven blue hair.

"You've got a phone call, man. It's…err…from the pokemon league."

Already knowing the answer, he asked.

"Who is it, bro?"

Enzio replied with a resounding sigh.

"It's Grimsley."


End file.
